The present invention is directed to a device for detecting a defective vehicle engine pulse generator plate. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a device for detecting bent or missing teeth on a vehicle engine pulse generator plate.
A pulse generator plate may be coupled to a vehicle crankshaft for the purpose of timing the vehicle's engine. The design of such a pulse generator plate may vary. One known embodiment generally comprises a circular plate having a number of circumferentially spaced tabs or teeth extending therefrom. A pulse generator plate is typically hidden behind a timing chain/belt cover and, therefore, is not readily visible or accessible on an assembled engine.
A sensor (e.g., crank sensor) is normally also mounted near the pulse generator plate, and is also typically enclosed within the timing chain/belt cover. The sensor produces an electrical pulse each time one of the teeth of the pulse generator plate passes by. Electrical pulses produced by the sensor may be transmitted to a vehicle control computer or other device used to control the timing of the vehicle's engine. As would be understood by one of skill in the art, the electrical pulses may be used to vehicle engine.
It occasionally happens that one or more teeth of a pulse generator plate become bent or broken before or during installation of the pulse generator plate and associated crankshaft to an engine block. While a completely missing pulse generator plate tooth may be clearly visible, a tooth may be bent or otherwise damaged to an extent that interferes with its detection by a crank sensor without the damage being visually obvious (at least not without a detailed and time consuming visual inspection). A bent or missing pulse generator plate tooth may be the source of, or contribute to, engine timing problems.
Once an engine has been assembled, it becomes more difficult to ascertain whether a pulse generator plate tooth is bent or broken. For example, conducting a visual inspection of an engine's pulse generator plate teeth may require removal of the oil pan. Certain engine designs may even require a more substantial engine disassembly to determine if a pulse generator plate tooth is bent or broken. This can be a time-consuming process that also may first require the removal of various other engine parts. Therefore, it would be understood that being able to determine whether a pulse generator plate contains bent and/or missing teeth without the need for engine disassembly would be desirable. A device and method of the present invention enables such a determination to be made.